To sneak a peek
by Ms.Trancy
Summary: Ciel is a 16 year old boy, who is forced through a bet to visit a peep-show, where he watches the show of the blonde Alois, and can't get him out of his mind. He tries to get him out of the red light district - unsuccessful. Not Ciel's problem. But he can't let his crush work at a peep show either.
1. To sneak a peek

_**A/N: **So I've got that idea while listening to 'Pornstar Dancing' by 'My darkest Days' and hope the story isn't that crappy though, it's my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it~  
_

_**Warnings: **Ciel and Alois being OOC, Lemon, Alois doing himself_

* * *

Oh, how Ciel hated his friends.

With clenched teeth he walked down the streets, with every single step he took he went deeper in the world of pimps, prostitutes and stripper. If he wouldn't have lost that stupid bet, he wouldn't even had to come here. But the worst thing was, that they didn't even bother to banish the 16 year old boy. They just looked shortly at him, before continuing to doing their usual job.

Ciel stopped abruptly; There he was. At a peep show. A fucking peep show. Atleast Ciel hadn't to pay that bullshit by himself. He made a sigh, before stepping inside.

The owner made a short look at him. It was a Asian guy, probably around 25, with some women at his side, also Asian with her hair braided and tied to her head.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive?", she asked, critically staring at the boy, who cleared his throat.

"Ugh.. Yes.." It was embarrassing for him to be here.

_Oh dear god, please make them throw me bloody out/_

The guy patted his shoulder and pulled the girl closer to him, looking laughing at Ciel. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about to be here, ne, Ran Mao? Bla bla bla.."

The Phantomhive didn't even bother to listen to him anymore and just looked at the big boobs of the Asian women, until he got asked how old he was and he promptly looked up. This was his chance! His chance to get thrown out!

"16... I'm 16 years old", Ciel said hectic.

"Oh how cute~ don't worry, that'll be our little secret, just don't tell someone that I let you in here, alright~?", the guy leaded him to a tiny room, which had a wide opened door. It had a little peek hole in the wall and a armchair.

_Secret?! Throw me out already!_

"You're lucky that your friends bought you a whole show, he has a really cute baby face. People told me at least, I couldn't really see him, he was always in such a hurry.."

"It's only a girl in some erotic poses, whatever..", Ciel sighed as he sat down on the armchair, feeling a bit disgusted to sit here.

"It's a guy, just like you. And only poses? Oh honey, this is more than some poses", he grinned and opened his eyes a bit, the girl still at his side, before closing the door.

_Those bastards!_

* * *

Oh, how Alois hated his job.

His chin was cupped in his hand and he looked at himself in the mirror. Now the blonde was working in a bloody sex show. How damn wonderful. But no one else gave him a job, since he came from the streets.

Being a cashier? Rejected.

Working as a waiter? Nope, rejected.

No one gave him a job. And then he ran in that guy Lau. Lau had a job for him, even if Alois hated it. And even though he was fucking 16 and now had to fuck himself in front of disgusting old geezers. Somehow he had to feed himself. And this was the only option left, if he didn't wanted to die under some bridge.

He sighed, before dressing himself in a red kimono, getting up and opening the door to a little room which was round, had a pole and pillows in the middle and little holes in the wall. Alois made a last little sigh before setting up his fake, innocent and sweet smile, walking to the middle of the room. He could see through these tiny holes those disgusting eyes of the geezers.

Except one pair, which reminded him of the ocean during a stormy night. But he hated to keep eye contact to the customers. So he simply didn't do it. But those one pair of eyes.. He couldn't keep his eyes of them somehow.

* * *

The blonde boy kept doing his usual job, slowly rubbing himself against the pole, winking sometimes and starting to strip slowly the kimono down. He let his finger wander over his chest, pushing the kimono down a little, so that his nipples where showing. Alois occasionally brushed over them, letting a soft moan escape his lips.

Oh how he hated to do that.

He untied the side bow of his kimono, letting it slip off his shoulders before stripping it completely off. Ciel pinned his eyes on the body of the blonde, his breath stopping. Now that the kimono was gone, the boy in the middle of the room was only dressed in a panty with laces, along with matching stockings and a garter belt. He watched the unknown boy tying his legs around the pole, swirling lascivious around it.

_That ass_ Ciel harshly slapped himself.

"I'm not a fucking gaybo, why am I thinking that kind of stuff", he murmured.

Alois let himself slide down the pole, siting with spreaded legs in front of it. Ciel just couldn't stop watching. The way the blonde let his slender finger wander slowly down his sweaty skin, but then this innocent, sweet expression in his face. But suddenly Ciel stopped watching and held his hands in front of his eyes.

_H-He isn't taking his fucking panties off, isn't he?!_

* * *

Alois was upset. Those blue eyes were gone. But he had to finish this, and decided to go faster than usual. He stripped off his panties, letting himself fall behind on the pillows. The blonde teased his own skin a bit, before he let his hand wander down to his crotch and wrapping his hand around his shaft, pumping himself and moaning loudly, just as he was told to. Alois was tired of doing this. That wasn't fun anymore, sitting everyday here, doing everyday the same thing. He let his free hand wander over his chest, stroking his nipples. Alois leaned into his own touch, pumping faster and faster.

"H-Hah~ More~", he moaned, removing his hand from his nipples and starting to suck on his fingers slowly while touching this he let his eyes wander trough the room, seeing the blue eyes again, which obviously where shaking.

_Someone is pleasuring himself there, huh? _Alois got motivated by seing those blue eyes again. They didn't belong to some geezer. He thought about how that guy could be like, while he coated each of his fingers in a thick coat of saliva, before lowering his fingers to his bum and slowly sliding two of his fingers inside.

"A-Ah~" The blonde moaned loudly, slowly moving his fingers in and outside, while his hand on his cock moved to tease the tip, precum leaking out of it. Alois added a third finger and lifted his ass into the air, going faster with every thrust as he hit his prostate.

"Ngh.." He moaned loudly, his body was slightly shaking. Alois continued to hit his prostate with his fingers, moaning louder. Blonde bangs where hanging over his ice blue eyes, which were half lidded looking around. The boy wrapped his hand around his shaft once more, starting to pump harder than before, sweet little moans escaping his wet lips.

After a short while Alois released heavily into his hand, licking his fingers slowly clean while he still continued to thrust in and out of his ass with his fingers, before removing them and letting a last moan escape his lips. He continued to suck on his finger until the last peep holes were automatically closed, before getting slowly back into his room.

* * *

Later Ciel walked all flustered on the streets, trying to get a clear head again. Did he just fucking jacked off while looking at a dude, who was jacking off?! Why did he even watched it!? But.. Why didn't he got that boy out of his mind?

_Maybe I should go there aga- what the heck am I thinking? I'm not going there aga-,_ Ciel's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the boy from the peep show again, who was walking around like nothing happened.

_How the heck can he just walk around? Isn't he embarrassed or something?_ And then it happened. Some guy started to molest him, grabbing his ass and trying to make the blonde go with him, which obviously wanted to get away. Ciel gulped, he should help him. But..

After a short discussion with himself, Ciel walked over to them, getting all exited. He cleared his throat, earning an annoyed glare from the guy, and a panicking one from the blonde.

"He said he doesn't wants to go with you, s-" The man promptly let go of Alois and pushed Ciel backwards.

"What do you little worm want, huh?!" Ciel felt a sudden pain in his chest. /Oh crap/ He couldn't breath, gasping and trying it at least. Alois and the man stared both at him. The blonde was clearly overwhelmed by this situation.

_I have to look like a dying fish now_, the dark-haired boy thought.

"A-Are you dying or something?", he looked at Ciel, before he hectic got his mobile phone out of his jeans pocket and dialed the number of the hospital. "H-Hello? Here's some guy on the street collapsing! Yes he-" And suddenly, Ciel passed out.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it=w= In the next chapter is lemon timeeee~**  
**


	2. Alois, the perfect nurse

**A/N: **So I drew Alois in a nurse costume and then this happened... This is my first lemon, oh dear good it's so crappy, I should just go and throw myself into the garbage xD

**Warnings: **Shota on Shota, Lemon, Ciel being a perv, not everything being as it seems

* * *

"Oi, Ciel!"

Where was he? Who the fuck poked his cheek and who talked to him? Ciel slowly opened his eyes to see straight into the face of the boy from the peep- no wait, sex-show, who was obviously sitting on his lap. In a nurse costume.

"W-What are you doing here? Where am I anyways?!", he hissed, not being able to keep his calm. The blonde smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're at the hospital, and I'm going to take /care/ of you~", he purred, leaning closer to Ciel, who gulped now.

"Why am I at the hospital and why do you know my name ?!"

"You had a asthma-attack as you tried to free me from some pervert, and I watched a bit through your clinical file~ But that isn't interesting us now, is it~? We have more important parts who need a bit attention~"

Ciel pushed the blonde from his lap. Strange. The words of the blonde wasn't even synchrony with his lips.

"B-Back the fuck off! I don't even know you!", he said hectic, sitting up in his hospital bed.

"I'm Alois, that's all you have to know~", Alois smirked lasciviously, getting on Ciel's lap again. He smashed his lips against the other males lips, not caring that Ciel made a whimpering in protest. Alois' tongue forced his way into Ciel's mouth, playing with the other boys tongue while running his fingers over Ciel's chest. The blonde moaned slightly as Ciel finally kissed back, his tongue trying to claim dominance.

Alois smirked into the kiss, tilting his head to the side to deepen it, letting his tongue sink slightly to show that Ciel's tongue had 'won'. The dark-haired let himself sink slowly on the bed again, pulling the blonde with him.

_Damn, he's tasting sweeter than any sweets I ever ate_, Ciel thought, obviously enjoying the kiss as he licked over Alois' tongue, wrapping his around it. The blonde grinded his hips against Ciel's, moaning squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel Ciel's boner rubbing against his own, which caused him to grind faster, slightly gasping into the passionate kiss, while he softly sucked on Ciel's tongue.

Alois let his hand wander over the others stomach, teasing the skin over his manhood as he traced little circles with his fingertip into the skin, earning a moan from Ciel. He smirked, opening the belt of Ciel's pants and slipping his hand into the dark-haired boys underwear, teasing the tip of his already hard cock with his finger tip.

Alois slowly pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting their tongues, which popped away as Alois licked over his lips.

"Someone is enjoying this, huh~?", he purred as he moved down and removed his hand, lapping at the tip of Ciel's erection and licked the precum of it, while he lifted his ass into the air, causing the nurse-costume to slip down, showing Alois obviously naked ass, which Ciel obeyed moaning with half lidded eyes.

The blonde pulled the foreskin carefully back, before taking the head of the others manhood in his mouth, sucking softly. Ciel sat moaning up, grabbing tightly into The blonde, silky hair, where blonde bangs were messily falling over the icy blue eyes of the blonde, which were softly glancing up to Ciel.

The 'nurse' smirked slightly, slowly sliding the bluenette's whole member in his mouth, which let Ciel moan as he felt the warm and wet sensation around his member, as Alois suddenly started to suck faster, bobbing his head back and forth, now closing his ice blue eyes. He stopped bobbing his head and swirled his tongue around the other males hardening cock in his mouth.

"Ah...", Ciel slightly pressed the blonde's head more down, forcing him to deep throat the dark-haired boy. After a short while, Alois lifted his head and squeezed Ciel's scrotum, while he licked over Ciel's length, before sucking on it again and moaning, sending vibrations down the other's shaft. The bluenette moaned deeply, throwing his head back and tightening his grip on Alois' hair, as he heavily released into Alois mouth. "Mhh..~" The nurse pulled away, swallowing it all in two gulps and licking smirking over his lips.

Ciel panted slightly, blushing slightly during the heat that was in his body, before holding four fingers in front of Alois' face. He reminded every single detail from the peep-show yesterday.

"Suck", he 'ordered', looking at the blonde, who got up and sat on Ciel's lap, their erections rubbing against each other. Alois pulled Ciel's hand up, sliding the four fingers in his mouth and sucking on them, while he started to grind his hips, to rub their manhoods together.

He carefully coated each of the four fingers in a thick coat of saliva, sliding his tongue around them, looking with half lidded eyes into Ciel's visible eye, who got obviously turned on from the sight.

With a satisfying 'pop' Ciel removed his fingers from Alois warm mouth, his lips slightly swollen. The bluenette leaned into a passionate kiss, while his fingers moved down to Alois' ass, slowly sliding first one, then two fingers in it as he slowly started to thrust them in an out, earning sweet moans from Alois, who definitely not liked to be teased.

Ciel smirked slightly as he added a third finger and thruster faster, causing the blonde to drop his head onto Ciel's shoulder and arching moaning his back, not grinding his hips anymore. He was to busy with trying to get more of Ciel in him, as his prostate was hit, being close to release. What Ciel noticed. Suddenly the bluenette removed his fingers and Alois made a moan in protest at the suddenly emptiness in him.

Ciel slightly lifted the blonde's ass, slowly sliding his manhood into Alois, overwhelmed by the tightness of him as he laid his hands on the small hips of the other boy. Alois didn't removed his head from Ciel's shoulders, instead he laid his hands on them and started to eagerly move his hips around.

"C-Ciel~", he moaned "S-Stop teasing.."

Ciel smirked slightly, starting panting to thrust harder and faster into the blonde, who still moved his hips along with the thrusts. Alois squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily, the fabric of his nurse-costume and Ciel's soft skin rubbing against his own erection. He moaned loudly, loving the feeling of the bluenette inside him. Ciel thrusters slower, but made sure that there was lot of force in the thrusts, searching for the sweet spot which would make Alois scream his name.

"A-Ah~ Ciel~" Found it.

Alois arched his back sharply as Ciel continued to pound into Alois prostate, which moanings where almost a screaming. Ciel lifted his hand, holding his fingers in front of Alois, which he should suck in order to shut him up. Everyone could walk in right now. The blonde gladly accepted the other boys fingers, taking them into his mouth and sucking roughly on them while continuing to roll his lips, as he finally released, making a mess out of his, and Ciel's chest.

As the bluenette felt the blonde tighten around him, he came with a deep groan for a second time. The ice blue eyes of him kept begging for more, as Ciel continued to rock his hips in and out of the blonde, while he trusted his fingers slowly into the moaning mouth of the other.

But suddenly it didn't sounded like a moaning anymore. Just when Ciel let himself fall backwards and Alois continued to bounce his hips, full sentences where leaving his lips. "Ciel, wake up!", he said in a serious tone, which wasn't fitting to his moaning mouth and lustful expression "Ciel wake the fuck up, please?"

" , he needs rest"

_W-What? There is no other person in here!?,_ the dark-haired boy thought as the voice disappeared and Ciel continued to thrust confused into the other male, as he felt something poking against his cheek. But there was no one.

* * *

Suddenly Ciel opened his eyes.

_Wait?! I was dreaming?!_ Ciel looked around. He was in a hospital, indeed. And right on his left side there was Alois, if that was even his right name, who poked his cheek. Not in a nurse costume, just in a white shirt with black strips, a grey jacket, a baggy black jeans and sneakers. "Oi, you're awake~!", the blonde smiled happily "My, my, you kept moaning during your sleep"

**A/N:**That was it, my first crappy lemon xD Please leave a review~


	3. Hospital adventures

**A/N:**Reviews q.q Thank you so much, you don't know how happy those reviews are making me q.q ! I'm uploading this story too fast, if I'm continuing like this, I'll run out of ideas xD I think I'll go with a weekly update I think! Oh, and this is the longest chapter so far~ Exact 2,165 words of my crappyness, aren't you all exited?~

**Warnings: **Ciel being OOC, Alois' bipolarness, swearing and a not working- naah, you'll see..

* * *

"My, my, you kept moaning during your sleep", the blonde teased.

"Oh shut up", Ciel glared angrily "And what're you doing here anyways?!"

Alois pouted and sat down on the edge of Ciel's hospital-bed, the other males medical file on his lap.

"Hmm... What did I do here.. Well, I moaned along with you because it was fun to watch, then the doctor nearly threw me out, and then I looked at your medical file. So you're blind on your right eye-" The blonde stopped.

_Is he trying to kill me with that glare?_, he grimaced in his thoughts.

Ciel clenched his teeth together in annoyance. Oh how he wanted the blonde to shut the fuck up. They just starred at each other, until Alois looked away.

"Aaaanyways~ My name is Alois and I really wanted to thank you for 'saving' me~", he smiled at Ciel.

"Whatever, you don't have to thank me. I guess you know my name from the medical file anyways and Hey! Stop reading it, it's non of your business!" Ciel grabbed hectic the file, which caused Alois to pout.

For a minute or two, which seemed like an eternity to Alois, everything was quiet.

"Eh Ciel?", Alois stood up, fumbling the curtains out of the way.

"Hmm?"

"You see what those old, fat people have?", he asked, turning his head to Ciel. The bluenette sat up, looking out of the window.

"First of all, that isn't very nice of you and second, wheelchairs", he answered, which sounded more like a question.

"Well done~! And now guess what's outside of your room~"

* * *

"Alois, stop it instantly!"

Ciel felt himself getting put in a wheelchair against his will. He tried to get up, but got pushed back by the blonde, who now belt him up.

"You're no fun..", Alois pouted as he belt Ciel's ankles to the wheelchair, before getting up.

"Alois! Let me out! Now!", Ciel hissed at him, but Alois had other things to do. He was to busy with panicking.

"Oh fuck a duck...", he muttered as he hectic got up, gripping the grasp of the wheelchair and starting to run like there's no tomorrow, pushing the wheelchair in front of him, where Ciel feared about his life and panicked as well.

"Alois! Calm the fuc-" "Shut up! This is not the right time for complaining!", Alois hissed at the bluenette as he looked over his back before running even faster, heading to the elevator. The blonde nearly rammed the wheelchair into the elevator door, just stopping a couple of centimeters before, pushing fast the buttons. Alois panted heavily, shoving Ciel into the elevator and getting in after him.

He pushed the button that'd bring them to the main floor, where they could go to the cafeteria. Ciel looked suspicious up to Alois.

"Alois. What in the actual fuck?! Did you plan to give me a heart- or another asthma attack?", the bluenette said still a bit flustered. The blonde shook his head.

"I just saw someone, nothing more." "The devil, or why did you run away like there's someone after you?"

"Yes, you could quite call it the devil.", Alois nodded, speaking more quietly and looking to the ground. In Ciel's eyes he looked like he was about to cry.

"And who was th-" "Oh look~ We're there~", the blonde said fast, quickly leaving with Ciel the elevator, pushing him towards the cafeteria. The bluenette sighed.

If you asked him, the blonde definitely had mood swings.

* * *

He got shoved to a soft-drink machine, where Alois searched in his pockets for money. The only things he found were a few coins, which he threw into the machine, holding his finger over the button with a red and white 'Coca Cola' picture beside it.

**Your current balance is : 1,50 $**

"You're fine with Cola?", he asked Ciel, who looked up from his wheelchair and nodded only, along with a little sigh. The blonde promptly pushed the button, waiting for the bottle to come out as the display changed.

**Thanks for your purchase**

Alois waited, impatiently tapping with his food onto the ground.

"C'mon, I don't have time all the day..", hissed the blonde at the machine, which responded with another change of the display.

**Hello! Please choose your drink. Your current balance is: 0,00 $**

Alois left eye started to twitch.

"That was my last fucking money for today! Are you bloody kidding me?! What is this kind of sorcery?!"

The blonde kept punching and kicking in hope that the bottle of cola would come out, but it simply didn't came out. Ciel, who could _sadly_ don't stop him since he was belt to the wheelchair tried to pull him back.

"Alois! Calm down! It's only 1,50$! I'll buy you a coke at the automat on the other floor, but stop hitting the machine!", Ciel said annoyed, which caused Alois to look at him.

"_Only_ 1,50$?! Are you dumb or something?!", he snapped at the bluenette "Unlike you, my parents are not rich! Unlike you I have to get my money by myself and the most important, unlike you I only have daily 2,50$ for something to eat and drink so don't say 'Its only 1,50$'!"

Alois was upset yelling at Ciel, who didn't knew how sensible the blonde could go, and didn't even listened to him anymore, until he got with the words 'Not everyone is a bloody rich kid like you' slapped. He lifted his hand, laying it over his cheek where he just got slapped.

How the hell was he supposed to know that this one sentence would work Alois so up?

Just when Ciel came back to reality, he realized that Alois was away, but instead people were staring at the bluenette as if he had murdered somebody.

"Errr..."

* * *

There was no way that Alois could've acted wrong. And by no way he _meant_ no way. With crossed arms he stood in the elevator. He would get his jacket from Ciel's room, and then leave.

_Maybe I should've told him that he has to go now, now that he woke up,_ Alois shrugged and walked out of the elevator _Naa, he'll know that by himself_

But there was something Alois was curious about. The reason he earlier escaped with Ciel to the cafeteria :

His stepfather.

Why the actual fuck was his stepfather in the hospital?

_Maybe he was here to look after mother... She won't wake up anymore anyways. Probably he just tried to act like a good guy who still worries about his wife. Bastard._

The blonde made a 'Tch' sound as he opened the door to the room where Ciel laid earlier, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. He went back to the main floor, trying not to be noticed by Ciel.

"Alois!"

_Oh for fucks sake..., _he thought.

Alois turned pouting around, to see straight into Ciel's face, who wasn't in the wheelchair any longer.

"How did you get out?", he asked as he crossed his arms, since he was still upset about the words of the bluenette.

"A nurse helped me, but that's not the point. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to upset you like that. Well, not directly.", explained Ciel, muttering the last part "But you didn't act quite polite as well"

Ciel took a deep breath, as he realized that Alois didn't cared about his excuse.

"How about I buy you a coke then?", he sighed then, looking with his visible, dark blue eye at the blonde, which ice blue eyes started to sparkle.

"...A 1,5 liter bottle?", he asked slowly, trying to hide his inner happiness and to sound more serious.

"Fine, whate-" "Thank you~", Alois happily clapped his hands together, before grabbing Ciel's hand and fastly dragging him out of the hospital.

"L-Let go of my hand instantly!", Ciel said and tried to pull his hand back, as the blonde let pouting go. Alois then crossed his arms behind his head, walking beside Ciel.

"There's a supermarket near my apartment", he said, looking to Ciel.

"Then let's buy the coke there, I guess", responded Ciel, looking into the sky where the sun already started to disappear.

* * *

In the supermarket, Ciel felt like he was the mother of Alois. Well, father.

The blonde just kept looking quite exited around, telling Ciel how much he wanted to buy those sweets, that bubblegum, these chips and that ice cream of Ben&Jerry's, because he liked the cookie dough in the ice cream so much, but it was to expensive for him to buy since he didn't get much money in his job.

Alois never mentioned what he was working as, probably it was a shame for him.

"Where're you working?", Ciel asked as they stood in front of a fridge with soft drinks, even though he knew himself very well that the blonde worked at the peep-show, he just wanted to know if the blonde lied to him.

"At a peep-show", Alois said calmly without further thought, before letting his coke nearly fall to the ground "A-As cashier for the peep-holes of c-course!"

Ciel lifted his eyebrows. "Cashier for peep-holes?"

"Y-Yeah, you can buy coins at the entrance, depending on how many dollars you're spending on the coin, you can watch either only parts of the show, or a complete show or something completely different but the most expensive is to buy a private show", the blonde said hectic, trying to get himself out of that uncomfortable situation.

"Ah, I see", Ciel said, deciding to be so nice and play Alois' game "Don't you need to buy groceries or stuff?"

The blonde shook his head, happy that Ciel believed him.

"I have to buy myself new clothes, so I'm currently eating only bread, and I have enough of it at home", Alois explained, heading already towards the checkout counter. Ciel stopped and looked at the blonde. Even though he wore baggy clothes he really looked quite skinny.

"Alois" "Hm?" "Get you your Ben&Jerry's ice cream", Ciel sighed, which caused Alois to instantly run to the freezer and get the ice cream. The large cup, of course. He ran back to Ciel and slammed the cup onto the conveyor belt, which caused the cashier to nearly die in fright, since he was nearly sleeping as the two boys came earlier to the checkout counter

"Back.", he panted, the cashier looking confused at the blonde, before scanning the cherry-coke and ice cream, which Ciel payed.

"Thanks, Ciel~", Alois purred as they walked out of the supermarket, Alois heading towards his apartment.

"No problem. Where are you going?", he then asked, looking at the blonde, who was carrying happily the groceries.

"My home", Alois pointed at a big, old building, which seemed to break every moment "Even though my apartment is clean and quite nice. And fucking small and not safe.."

"Not safe?"

"A hobo broke in a couple of weeks ago"

"Oh..", Ciel lifted his eyebrows, before looking at the building again. He wouldn't even live there for money.

"Eh Ciel? Would you come with me tomorrow, when I go into the mall?" Ciel shrugged. "Fine." It'd be better than sitting at home and doing nothing, if you asked the bluenette.

"Cool~ Just come here tomorrow and shout until I come out- let's say at 2 pm", Alois said while fumbling the keys out of his pocket, opening the door.

"Wait, can't I ring or something?" "The doorbell doesn't work, just shout" The blonde shrugged, before stepping inside.

"Bye~!", without any more words or a answer from Ciel, he closed the door and went to his apartment, letting himself fall on his bed, looking at the old, small TV in front of it, the coke and ice cream cup laying beside him.

_Nah, Ciel's not the kind of person who'd go to peep-shows._

* * *

**A/N: **He is, trust me, Alo xD Soo, that's it! Please leave a review for an awesome cup of Ben&Jerry's ice cream from Ciel!~


	4. More about Alois

_**A/N: **'Earl Trancy' shows up this chapter, in this story he's called Aaron and the most important; he is about the age of Alois' mother and looks normal, I don't think Alois' mother'd choose a old, disgusting man as partner. It felt like an enternity since I updated this fanfic xD This time it's flashback timeeee~ And does anyone wanna do a Ciel x Alo RP? o.o Pleaaase =w=? RP-Infos are on my profile, if you want to; PM me~_

**_Warnings: _**_The chapter is extremly messy, DRAMAA~, mentioned rape and cutting, Alois having a slightly eating disorder_

* * *

It was about half past 8 in the evening as Alois saw through his window how Ciel left to go home.

He thought so at least. Not that it interested him or something. But the blonde was really wondering if it was Ciel, earlier that day. There were just to many similarities with the pair of eyes who watched his show.

Pardon, the_ eye._

The eye, that had the exactly same color like Ciel's. The eye, that was showed, unlike the left eye, just like Ciel's. And the eye, that glanced with the same curiosity at him. With every second Alois slipped deeper in his thoughts, before he felt something wet against his skin.

"..huh?" Alois looked down as if he was in trance, the cup of 'Ben&Jerry's'-ice cream, which Ciel bought him earlier, already melting. For a moment the blonde stared with an empty glance at the cup, before he blinked several times and came back to reality. Cursing he got up from his bed, which also conduced as couch, and went to the kitchen, fast opening a drawer and pulling a little silver spoon out.

Alois shortly looked at the spoon, wiping with his thumb a stain away as he returned to his bed. He opened the cup of ice cream, leaning back and glancing at his little TV, as if he would wait for it to turn on every moment. The blonde looked impatiently around, searching for the remote.

"Where's this bloody thing..", he mumbled to himself as he closed the ice cream cup and laid it on his pillow, before leaning over the edge of his bed and streching his arm under it, searching for the remote.

"...Got 'cha", he said proudly, sitting up again and turning the TV on, reopening the cup and ramming the spoon into the cool cream, hitting against the raw cookie dough. A smirk build on his lips, this was the reason why he loved this ice-cream so much. Satisfied he took the spoon in his mouth, enjoying the taste of his beloved cookie dough as he looked through the television programs.

Since Alois didn't had pay-TV, he only had free, trashy channels. But since he bought the TV used, he received also german free-TV which the former owner watched. The blonde even found one of his favorite bands there and learned a bit german, since MTV had only german subtitles, but then it changed into pay-TV. He still watched german channels, even if he didn't had a clue what the heck they actually said.

Alois stopped to switch the channels, as he saw the beginning of some cheasy daily-soap, which his mother used to watch together with Luca and him. He still remembered how Luca and he reacted disgusted when they kissed in the soap, and how his mother gave a chuckle in response.

Alois closed his eyes half, continuing to slowly eat the cookie-dough flavored ice cream, slipping deeper in his thoughts with every spoon.

* * *

_"It's something natural, sooner or later you'll also kiss someone", she said as another kissing scene appeared on the screen, smiling softly at the two boys who overreacted. _

_"I'll never kiss someone, that's disgusting.. Bleh..", Alois stuck disgusted his tongue out as respond, earning a hectic nod from his sibling. _

_"If big brother say's that, I'll also never kiss someone!", Luca agreed smiling. And indeed, Alois didn't kissed someone for years. _

_But everything of that changed when Alois' mother met a man called Aaron Trancy._

_He seemed normal, worked as a head of a company and was that kind of guy that everyone thought of nice. He even paid the expensive private school which Luca and Alois visited. _

_And indeed, Aron was a nice guy after all, until Alois came home from school as his mother was away with Luca to see the doctor, so only Araron was there. Alois was 12 years at that point. _

_"Alois, you're a good boy, right?" _

_"..Of course! Mom says at least~!", he said proud. _

_"Then do your father a favor and give him a kiss" Alois looked disgusted at Aaron. _

_"Ewwww, no. Kissing is disgusting", the young boy pouted. _

_"But if you're doing what I say, your mother never is going to knew that it was actually you who broke her precious vase", the man stopped shortly to push a vase from the desk to the ground, the porcelain breaking to little pieces. Alois' jar dropped. _

_Since he could think, his mother told him and Luca to be careful when they played near the vase. She really loved the vase, since she got it from her mother from her birthday, before she passed away. The blonde boy teared up. _

_"B-But it wasn't me!", he said upset. _

_"Kiss me and she'll never knew it", Aaron threated, glaring at the boy in front of him. He always wondered how it'd be to touch the silky skin of Alois, feeling his obviously soft lips. _

_"...", Alois looked up to him, insecure what to do. _

_"So?", Aaron replied to Alois' quietness impatiently, leaning with a dirty grin down to the boy. The young boy leaned up, giving disgusted the other male a quick peck on his lips. He tried to pull away as he felt a hand on the back of his head, the older male holding Alois' in place. _

_Terrified the twelve year old widened his eyes, not being able to move in shock. As he felt something wet against his lips he tried to get hectic away, slapping and kicking the boyfriend of his mother, who didn't mind the weak kicks of the boy. Aaron forced his tongue into the boy's mouth, his hand slipping through Alois' underwear, groping him. _

_Suddenly the phone rang, which made the man grumble pissed off as he let go of the blonde to answer the call. _

_"Hello?", he said annoyed, Alois staring still in shock at him "Mhm...Yes, Alois is at home. He's doing fine.. Alright, hold on" Aaron passed the horrofied Alois the telephone, who got calmed down by hearing the soothing voice of his mother, which was like a wonderful lullaby in his ears. _

_"And honey, something new?", his mother asked through the telephone, Luca talking to her in the background. _

_"Y-Yes.. I-I've got a B+ in my maths test", Alois said flustered, his whole body shivering. _

_"Oh, that's great!", his mother responded happily, the voice of Luca appearing again. _

_"Genius, big brother is a genius~!", Luca said exited, which caused his mother to chuckle. _

_"Listen, Luca and me are going to bring you a present for your good grade, but the doctor is stuck, so we have to wait until he appears here, which'll probably take a while. I'm sorry", the woman sighed _

_"See you later, alright?" _

_Not alright...__, he thought. "Yes, mom", Alois said with a weak voice "Bye.." _

_His mother hung up and Aaron took the telephone, throwing it away. _

_"So you've got a B+, huh? Then I have a great reward for you", he said while unbuttoning his pants. The following minutes where the pure horror for Alois. He felt like his entire body was broke and dirty.. Dirty, because Aaron touched it. But Aaron continued to rape the boy, ignoring Alois' begging him to stop. _

_For weeks, months, __years__. For four entire years, even though he married Alois' mother. _

_Alois wanted so badly to run away from home. But he couldn't left his mother and Luca behind. Of course the blonde tried to get rid of Aaron, but he told him that he'd take Luca, if Alois would 'disappear'. And he didn't wanted to cause Luca this terrible pain. _

_It really worked the blonde up, and the only way to forget that pain, was for him cutting. He used to cut his thighs, until his mother caught him and he had to stop. But the worse thing was, he couldn't even tell his mother __why__ he harmed himself, and just stayed quiet when she asked him upset what's wrong. _

_But it all changed about 3 months ago on a Saturday, when his mother went out to go to the grocery store with Luca, while Alois had to stay at home since he was sick. His mother and Luca didn't came back for 5 hours, and soon Aaron'd be at home._

_Alois got impatiently and decided to go to sleep, as suddenly the door bell rang and Alois went to open the door. But it wasn't his stepfather. Worser. It was some guy from the hospital, who told him that his precious mother&brother had a car accident. _

_Luca was immediately dead, his mother was in a coma. _

_This made Alois fell in a deep hole, barely eating something and didn't reacting to anything. Even when he was raped, he just continued to stare with an empty glance into the nowhere. Shortly after Luca's funeral, Alois was alone at home since Aaron went on a buisness trip. For his own sake the now 16 year old boy packed all his stuff together and took all money he could find, before running away from home. _

_He really didn't wanted to live there any second longer. And he wouldn't return ever again, even if they would pay him to. Alois had around 4,700 €, which the most he had from Aaron's safe. The blonde slept in a cheap hotel, until he found a new place to live. _

_And that wasn't as easy as expected. Mostly the apartments where to expensive, or they rejected Alois so his last option was a really cheap and tiny appartment. The last owner just fully renovated it, and Alois just had to buy a kitchen and a bed, since he didn't needed more. _

_Though the appartment didn't had a filament heating, or any heating at all, but it didn't mattered to the blonde. He rarely got sick and in winter he could just use more blankets. He had electricy and that was all he needed. With his last 3,000 bucks he bought a kitchen the bed he needed and came to the fact that he needed a job. _

_But everyone rejected him, since he didn't went to school anymore or had an application. Desperate Alois decided to take a short-cut to his home through the red light district, where he accidently ran into some Asian guy with a women at his side. _

_They somehow had a talk and the guy, who was called Lau, told him that he could work at his peep-show, since the blonde had a nice appearance. Frustated Alois took the job. And that's how his new life began._

* * *

Alois eyes widened suddenly as the spoon hit repeadetly against the floor of the know empty cup.

He wanted to save some ice cream!

With a sigh Alois stood up, walking with the cup into the kitchen and throwing it into the garbage-can. The blonde felt sick. He hadn't ate that much for a long time. Alois had the feeling like he would explode any second and he sat down on the floor, taking a deep breath. No, he didn't felt good at all.

For a minute or two, he just sat there and breathed heavily before Alois got up and ran to the bathroom. The blonde leaned over the toilet before puking, the expensive ice cream leaving him again.

"Ugh.." With the back of his hand he wiped over his mouth, before stumbling to his bed and collapsing onto it, pulling the blanket over his head while the TV still was walking. He didn't cared about that, he felt like crap at the moment and just wanted to sleep. His thoughts clung to Ciel as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you enjoyed~ This was a long chapter xD Next chapter'll be about Ciel and probably not that long, since there's nothing to tell you about him..._


	5. More about Ciel

_**A/N:**__ Shoooort chapter ; - ; Sorry that I'm late and that it isn't intressting either... And that there's not that much about Ciel but.. he's only a rich kid with no great background story or stuff.  
_

_**Warnings:**__ -_

* * *

Ciel made a small sigh as he started to walk home, promptly stopping after about 100 meters and getting his phone out. Like he'd walk home. Tch. Quickly the bluenette dialed the number of his estate on the phone.

Shortly after he heard the voice of his butler, he already cut him of in his sentence.

"Save it, Sebastian. Come here and pick me up.", Ciel said, before describing where he was at the moment, before earning a 'Yes, young master' from Sebastian through the phone. The bluenette slid his handy in his pockets again, before crossing his arms and waiting for his butler to show up.

After a short, for Ciel still to long, while, he spotted a pitch black Mercedes which his parents gave Sebastian as he started to work for them. The car stopped and a raven black dressed man stood out of it, which hair was also black, who opened then the door to the seat of his co-driver. Ciel scoffed as he sat in, glaring at Sebastian. "

You've kept me waiting"

"I'm terribly sorry, young master", the man said with a fake smile, slamming the door of the Mercedes close to shut his already annoying co-driver and master up. He did a small sigh before sitting in the car as well, noticing that the young boy beside him didn't actually commented his oh so bad driving or making fun of him. No, Ciel was just staring outside the window.

Maybe somebody drugged him? Hah, but that'd be much more work for Sebastian. Maybe Ciel really shouldn't go outside.

A awkward silence appeared and Ciel sat up as his butler began to talk.

"Young master, I shall remind you that you still have to write the essay about yourself for school.", he said as they stopped at a red light.

"Mhm..." The bluenette looked out of the window again.

* * *

As they finally arrived at home, Ciel walked right into his room. As he stood in the middle of his room he turned around, walking back into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, getting a piece of chocolate cake out, which he ordered for breakfast earlier.

He returned to his room, sitting down at his desk which was neatly tidied up by Sebastian. To be honest, everything was tidied up by Sebastian. He even had to search for the single socks and pick up the laundry which the bluenette threw around in his room. Why should Ciel clean up by himself anyways? If he already had a butler, he would simply use that.

Period.

Ciel looked at the paper in front of him. And now he had to writhe something about himself. A whole fucking essay. But the worse thing was, he didn't even had something to writhe. Ciel was rich, used to have a dog, lost during an accident his eyesight on his right eye, he also had asthma and now had a friend with a bipolar disorder which he met trough a peep-show.

The last thing Ciel wouldn't writhe though. So he began to writhe.

About his parents who where barely at home because they often had to go on business trips, his dog Sebastian he used to have and how he rather wanted the pet again instead of his butler Sebastian and how he lost his eyesight. Ciel never saw that well on his right eye, and since he was too young to wear contact lenses, his parents decided to treat the eye damage with a laser.

But as the bluenette then finally was in the hospital, he was afraid of the laser and wouldn't stop moving and whining around. He accidently kicked the doctor, which caused him to slip with the laser and Ciel getting then completly blind on his right eye, which now had a brighter, slightly purpleish color, which he hid under an eyepatch.

And since that day Ciel never went to same hospital again.

* * *

Claude Faustus stopped for a minute or two in front of the door of a big building, watching a darkblue haired boy walking into the sunset, before he stopped and called someone with his mobile and getting a couple of minutes later picked up by a raven black, familar man called Sebastian Michaelis, who seemed to be his butler.

And Claude surely wanted to kick Sebastian's ass for taking him the chance to work as the butler of the Phantomhives. He could've sit in the black, badass Mercedes and drive with Ciel into the sunset!

But now Claude had to remain his work as a social worker and look after Alois, a whiny, broken and hyperactive boy, if you asked him.

He didn't take his work serious when it got to Alois, as long as he didn't tried to kill himself, it was fine for Claude. He sighed, before opening the front door with the key he got and walking upstairs, unlocking the door and stepping inside Alois apartment.

"Alois?" He switched on the lights, searching with his honey-mustard colored eyes for the similar blonde before noticing a slight movement under the blanket on Alois' bed.

"..Claude?", Alois asked quietly back while looking up from under his blanket, his usually ice blue eyes which shined so bright being dull

"...I threw up again."

Claude leaned in the door frame. He didn't cared about that, neither that Alois worked illegally in a peep-show or that he used to have anorexia.

"Alois, you're not fat, stop doing that because there are people caring about you, who will get worried. And then you wont stop and some day die because of your bulimia", Claude said monotone, just saying the usual thing, getting a pillow thrown against his face.

"It's not that again, you fucking bastard", the blonde hissed "..I ate too much"

The black-haired sighed. "What did you eat?", he asked. "

A cup of ice cream.." Alois usually didn't buyed unnecessary stuff like that, the social worker knew that and looked a bit curiously at the blonde. "Ciel bought it for me.."

"Ciel who?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."


	6. Let's go to the mall

Claude Faustus' yellowish eye slightly twitched.

Why did everyone seemed able to have Ciel Phantomhive except him?! Even that Alois brat was friends with him.

"Then eat a little less, until your stomach calms down and realizing that your eating normal again.", Claude then said emotionless again "..and how did you even get to met Ciel Phantomhive? You know that he's son of the finders of the Funtom Company, right?"

Alois looked up at Claude tilting his head. Funtom Company? Luca and he often ate sweets or played with toys from it. The blonde shook his head, quickly banning the pictures out of his head.

"Uhmm.. Well.. I've didn't..", Alois traced little circles with his fingertip onto his cheek, before beginning to tell Claude how he met Ciel, what they did together and that Ciel and he would go into the mall tomorrow. And as Claude heard that, he decided to do one thing: Staying here over night so he could see Ciel again.

Even if it was only a second. Alois grinned as he hear that Claude'd like to stay.

"You wanna stay because you like me, right~?", Alois purred, leaning forwards and looking up at Claude

"You're just to shy to admit it~" The honey-mustard eyed looked down at Alois. Oh, how he wanted to punch him into the face. And then a second time. Third. Fourth. Fifth. The blonde pouted as he realized that Claude only glared down at him.

"Kch... You're no fun." Alois laid down on his bed, curling himself into a ball and hiding under the blanket "I wanna sleep now, you can sleep or sit or whatever at the end of the bed." Claude sat down where he was told to, leaning against the wall.

"You're a grown men, you don't need a blanket.", Alois murmured, not liking really liking the fact that it even /was/ a grown man sitting there while he was sleeping. What if he'd touch him?

Claude didn't even give him a reason, why he wants to stay! Suspicious Alois looked at Claude, before falling asleep, which Claude did a couple of minutes as well.

* * *

In the morning the blonde got woken up by hearing a shower running.

_Oh no he didn't!_

He jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, ripping the door open.

"CLAUDE! What in the actual fuck?! You know how expensive the water is! I hope you burn your fucking dick off!", Alois yelled at Claude, which he couldn't see during the shower curtain "I already have to pay enough bills for that bloody cold water! And you're showering that hot that the mirror is getting blury! GAH!"

He slammed the door close behind him, which caused the door frame to shake. Pouting Alois sat down on his bed, covering himself in the blanket as he switched on the TV, tilting his head. Looked like it almost was 1 pm.

_Oh well, so it actually wasn't that early_, Alois thought. He thought about what he needed, as Claude stepped out of the bathroom, his damp hair dripping onto his T-Shirt, totally ignoring the fact that Alois was mad at him for 'abusing the expensive water'.

The blonde got pouting up, searching for his money before finding his purse and looking into it.

"Well fuck.", he tilted his head, before turning around to Claude. "Claaaude~? You wanna give me some money because I'm going into the city, don't 'ya?" The adult looked down to him.

_Why can't he just get hit by a car and why can't Ciel come faster over here_.

The blonde continued to stare with puppy eyes at Claude, as the man grabbed into his jeans pocket and pulled his purse out to shut the Alois up. "There." He gave Alois 20 bucks, who now stared in disbelief at him.

"Really Claude?!" "Yes, really." "You used my shower and slept here, that's at least another 30 bucks."

The 16 year old reached out for the adults purse, grabbing the bills out while humming a 'Thanks Claude~'. Just as Alois put the 50 bucks into the pockets of his jeans, he heard a voice yelling from outside his name.

Promptly he ran to the window and opened it, leaning out to see Ciel, who felt really awkward for yelling Alois name to a building.

"Cieel~!" The blonde leaned out as wide as it was possible, so only his upper body was still in his apartment.

"Alois.", Ciel said with a frown, wondering how long it would take for Alois to fall out of the window

"Can you open the door?" The blonde nodded and ran down stairs, still only wearing his T-Shirt and underwear, as he opened the front door for Ciel and dragged him into his apartment. Claude just slid his purse back in his pocket as he looked up, and saw Ciel.

Only seeing him was worth to sleep at this brats place. Claude continued to stare at Ciel and thought about anything they could do together. Eating ice cream. Going to the amusement park. Or the beach. Yeah, the beach...

_"Haha~ Oh stop it Claude~" Ciel giggled softly as Claude continued to tickle him. "But you look so cute~" He stopped to tickle the boy. "Oh hush~" Ciel had a slight blush on his cheeks as he ran into the water, where Claude followed him. Giggling Ciel splashed some water against Claude, which caused him to give a low chuckle. Claude pulled Ciel close, causing him to blush deeper. "C-Claude..", Ciel stuttered as Claude moved closer, only a couple of centimeters parting the two. Ciel closed his eyes and leaned closer as well..._

But promptly his cheesy dream popped away like a bubble.

"You've stayed enough, Claude, bye bye~", Alois shoved the social worker out of his apartment.

"Just come back whenever you feel to~" And with that, Alois slammed the door in front of Claude's face. Ciel looked questioning at Alois. Did he also sell his body?

He meant, this Claude guy seemed to have given Alois money and had wet hair, which probably was because he may showered, and the way Alois talked to him. With that slightly purring undertone. The bluenette shook his head, banning the picture of Alois selling his body out of his mind.

"So~ Give me five minutes, and then we shall leave~", the blonde smiled at him.

* * *

After about half an hour, the two boys arrived at the mall.

It sure was expensive there, and Alois knew that himself very well, but he really enjoyed to look at the shop windows. It was like Christmas for him. Quietly the two of them strolled through the big building, before Alois stopped.

"Woah! Hold on!", he said exited to Ciel, rushing towards the shop window of a game store. He nearly pressed his face against the window, glancing down at a PS3. Ciel slowly followed him, feeling once more like Alois' mother. Wondering what it was this time, what Alois seemed to adore that much, he stepped closer to the blonde, following his glance.

"A PS3, huh?" "Did you ever played Battlefield on it?! It's so awesome! I wish I could have one..." Alois pouted "Plus theres a new GTA V released! Its so cool!" Ciel didn't had much interest in video games, but he just knew enough to know what Alois was talking about.

"I guess...", Ciel tilted his head, looking slightly at Alois beside him.

"Hey! Let's go inside! We can play there~!" And before the bluenette could say something, Alois ran off into the game store. A PS3 with a demo of Battlefield was placed in the centre of it, a lot of ads of the game around it. Ciel didn't felt that well in this store, so he quietly stood beside Alois and looked at him.

"Hehe~" Alois grinned widely as he took the controller, laying his slender fingers on the circle pads and the buttons. Hectically he skipped all the little cut scenes, mumbling a 'Yeah, Yeah fuck off', before a screen disappeared and showed a place, where seemed to be a war. Ciel looked a bit insecure how to feel about that at Alois, who seemed to enjoy the game. Maybe a bit too much.

Without any doubts about his self he ran out there, barely getting shoot by one of the CPU's. The blonde seemed to have a good technique, which seriously worked and caused more and more people to stand in a circle around them, watching amazed Alois play. It felt like he'd played for an eternity, until Alois got shot in the game.

"Oh god fucking damnit! This is stupid! I'm out!", he smashed the controller onto the floor, watching it breaking into thousands of pieces. The owner of the shop glared angrily at the blonde, who was angry as well. The bunch of people around them stared now at the broken controller, than to Alois and back.

"Uhmm... We better should go Alois."

Not wanting to get into deeper trouble with the shop owner, Ciel walked out of the shop, followed by the grumpy Alois.

"This game is fucking bullshit!", he hissed, before seeing Ciel walking into a Starbucks cafe and honestly not giving a fuck about Alois. The bluenette needed a tea, and he needed it now. Sighing he realized how long the row was, but he was willing to do anything for a tea now. Still cursing the game, Alois stood beside him, and Ciel would love to smash the head of the blonde against the wall so he'd finally shut up.

"I mean, this game is so idiotic?! Who'd get killed by that?! It's ridiculous!", Alois complained, clenching his fists.

"Everyone would get killed by a head shot, Alois", Ciel sighed, before looking at the row, which seemed to never get smaller "You just lost and you have to accept it. You're sure a sore loser."

"It's just so unrealistic! No one would get killed by such a stupid, unclear shot!"

"Wanna find out?", Ciel said annoyed, being on the edge of just going back home, as Alois suddenly shut up.

Ah, this wonderful clearness in his ears.

Ciel looked at Alois, maybe he was a bit to harsh to him. The blonde has his teeth clenched and the more Ciel looked at him, he realized that it wasn't his fault that Alois was pissed off. The row got shorter and Ciel stepped forwards, looking back at Alois who hadn't followed him, but had turned around instead to some old, tiny geezer.

"Care to take your filthy hands from me?", Alois smiled at him and took him by the wrists, twisting them up "Or should I help you, gramps?" The smile disappeared and Alois looked him dead in the eye.

"Like chopping your fucking hands off." The old man looked shocked at the blonde, before some barista saw Alois' actions.

He leaned over the edge of the vitrine with the cakes, looking at Alois.

"Hey! Please let go of the other guests!"

"But he just fucking /groped/ me!", Alois yelled upset, gripping the wrists of the old geezer more than before, causing him to gasp.

"Alois. That's enough", Ciel said calming, just wanting to get his tea already, which he probably never'd get "Calm down."

"I'll do a fuck! This god damn grandpa deserves to be castrated!"

The barista, which was called, of you trusted the little shield, William, walked now towards Alois, ripping him apart from the grandpa.

"That's enough! Please leave the shop, take your little boyfriend and don't come back! Humiliating and molesting other guests like this is unacceptable." With his hands he pushed his glasses up, and holding with his other hand the blonde's wrist.

"He was the one molesting me!", Alois continued yelling, struggling under Williams grip "Say something Ciel!"

Everyone looked at him, then at Ciel. Ciel, who had bought his tea now from another barista, looked at Alois while sipping at the tea.

"Err..." Not knowing what to say he looked down at the paper cup.

_That damn barista wrote my name wrong. 'Ceil', as if..._

"I don't need him to lie for you. Just leave and don't come back."

William threw Alois out, and gave Ciel a cold glare, who was walking outside anyways.

The bluenette sighed, but continued drinking his tee, sitting with the depressed Alois on a bench.

"..."

The blonde looked down, his eyes getting a bit teary.

"Hey, Alois, didn't you wanted to buy clothes?", he tried to change the subject, continuing to sip his tee and he tried to get out of this awkward situation.

"hmm.. Yes, I wanted to.." The blonde looked back up, wipping his tears away.

"So, where do you wanna go? Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch?" Alois looked questioning at him.

"Uhm.. H&M..." He rubbed the back of his head "I only got fifty bucks from Claude."

The image of Alois selling his body flashed against through Ciel's mind, as Alois mentioned that he got money from Claude.

"Whatever, let's go." Ciel stood up, throwing the now empty cup into a garbage can, making with Alois his way to H&M. Everytime they passed a toy- or candystore, Ciel saw things that got sold by the company of his parents.

As they finally arrived at the clothes store, Ciel looked straight forwards again. Alois hated to buy clothing. He had to try them on, then strip them off again, and put on his normals clothes.

After at least a hour of Alois running through the floors and burying Ciel in tons of clothing, it took him another one to try the clothings on and decide which he would take, and which he would left in the store. As they finally left the store, it was already getting dark outside.

They sat down on the floor in front of the mall, waiting for Sebastian too come and pick Ciel up.

"Soo, what're you doing tomorrow?", Alois asked, tilting his head towards Ciel and looking at him, who shrugged and answered 'I don't know. You?'. The blonde shook shortly, as he remembered that tomorrow was sunday.

"I have to got to work.", he said quietly, causing Ciel to look at him. The bluenette knew what he would do tomorrow. He'd definitely go to the peep-show again. _Wait..What?!_, Ciel thought to himself _I'll don't go there again!_ He shook himself aswell.

"How're you going home? By the bus again?", Ciel asked, not sure how to feel about this, because everywhere Ciel went this far with Alois, he seemed to get groped.

"Walk, I don't have enough money..", he pouted, looking up into the sky.

"..you can come with us, we'll drive you home.", the bluenette explained as he got up, seing a familiar black Mercedes rushing into the parking lot of the mall.

"Really? Thanks~" Without asking a second time, Alois hoped up as well and followed Ciel, who sat with him in the backseat. Alois didn't even need a more than a minute, before he fell asleep and his head fell onto Ciel's shoulder. Ciel sighed, tipping on his iPhone 5 and waiting for them to arrive at Alois' place. After about 20 minutes, they arrived and Ciel moved his shoulder a bit.

"Ey.. Alois wake up..", he placed his mobile phone in his pocket again, wagging his shoulder until the blonde woke up "We're at your home. I'll bring you upstairs."

Shortly after they stood in front of the door of Alois' appartment door. Tiredly Alois tilted his head.

"Any way to keep in touch?", he asked yawning.

"We could exchange phone numbers", he suggested, and Alois nodded, pulling his Samsung Galaxy S III out, which had a white cover. On the cover was a portrait of himself and Luca, which Luca had drawn as soon as Alois got the cover onto it. Ciel looked up from the cover, back to Alois. They exchanged numbers, said goodbye and Ciel went back to the car, where Sebastian was waiting. The car rushed trough the empty streets, and Ciel looked into the darkness.

_Alois Trancy, huh? He sure is an quite interesting boy._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yesh, this time at the end of the chapter. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update, but I switched to a school with higher standards which means I don't have much time anymore to write, so I wont make any promises about the next chapter. I hope you understand, and I need YOU for two things, because I'm like the uncreativest person ever. 1) If planned at least 3 more shows for Alois, and maybe a private one which Ciel is going to buy. Any theme wishes for them? Like costumes or something? Write me your wishes in the review box~ 2)Plus, I'm may going to write one-shots of the CielxAlo pairing. Would any of you be interested? Would you like me to do them more like P18 or Fluff? But I mostly need to know the very first question xD Just suggest stuff for Alo's show. Please xD It would be very kind of you to help me with this stuff and leave a review. Hope you liked it and byee~_


	7. Bitchfight

_**A/N: **__ Sometimes I really dislike my mother. Like any time she decides to play the funny game with me called 'Oh, you fucked up your maths test? Bad luck for you; I'll just keep your laptop until you write your next maths test. And if that also sucks, I'll get your laptop again'. Let's just hope I get a good grade in this math test..._

**_Warnings:_**_ Drugs, Alois x Robin Fluff, Swearing, Beast beeing a douche, Alois and Beast beating each other up_

* * *

For Alois it was just a Sunday like any other.

He showered, dressed himself and did anything he had to do. And after that, he rushed out of his apartment and to the next bakery, were he bought nothing more than a simple bread bun, which Alois ate when he walked through the streets.

The streets were empty, and Alois stopped at nearly every shop to look at the windows. He sighed a bit as he saw that he was late and he took a shortcut, went to the street which he oh so hated.

The blonde walked closer, waving here or there at some prostitutes, which he had kinda 'saved'.

For example; Jodie over there.

It was nothing new that she and her friends took drugs, but indeed it was something new for Alois to see a drunk Jodie with her face laying downside in her own puke. And no one should drown in puke. Honestly. He had pulled her up, leaned her against a wall and splashed some water at her face, so she woke up that Alois brought her to a motel, which he paid with the money out of Jodie's bra, and left. And if he wouldn't have helped her, she'd probably have ended like Jimi Hendrix.

But that's another story.

Just as Alois wanted to enter the peep-show he worked in, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Aaalois~!", Jodie nearly screamed in his ear, and he turned heavily flinching around.

"Jodie.", he sighed a bit and forced himself to smile, his ears hurting as fuck.

"Please give that to Hannah, alright~?" She handed Alois a tiny bag with cocaine.

"Sure. Bye Jodie." Alois smiled at her, before stepping inside and passing Lau, going to the dressing room, where the other 'performer' of the peep-show sat.

To be honest; Alois was the only boy who worked here, but at least the others liked him. Okay, maybe Beast didn't like him... Only because the customers more went to Alois' shows now, instead of visiting the show of the females. But the one who suffered the most from it, was Hannah Anafeloz. She was the earlier star of the peep-show, then Alois came.

The blonde went to Hannah's table and gave her the cocaine.

"Here 'ya go. It's from Jodie, I'm supposed to give it to you."

Hannah only glared up at him. Sure, she kinda liked him, but in the other side, she hated that he worked here. So she just continued to be cold like she was to everyone. "You don't say. Fuck off.."

She looked into her mirror, taking the bag and opening it. Alois sighed. He hadn't had any more hopes that Hannah would be friendly to him, and slowly but surely it didn't bothered him anymore.

He sat down at his table, seeing through his mirror Hannah. He watched how she opened the bag of cocaine and pushed the white powder into a line with her credit card, before leaning down and laying her index finger on the right side of her nose, sniffing the cocaine.

Alois wondered. He wondered how she even could do that with out sneezing or how it even 'tasted'. Could you eat cocaine? Why did they all get happy from it?

But the time Alois was here he realized that the effect of the cocaine sank with every dose.

Like the time where he saw Robin sniffing the coke first.

Robin was a 19 year old girl who had blue dyed hair, which she wore in two pigtails, and had ocean blue eyes. She kinda reminded Alois of Ciel. When Robin took for the very first time cocaine, she flipped out. Alois really thought that she took way more testier stuff then cocaine.

She hid in closets, sneaked into the tiny rooms where the customers sat and told them that if they don't give her a lifetime supply of cake, they'd get murdered by her absolutely real demon butler, which soo stood behind her.

She ended up getting tied onto a chair by Alois, who tried to explain that she A) didn't have a demon butler and B) demons didn't even exist. But she only insisted hysterically that her demon butler was totally real and that he's going to kill Alois, if he doesn't untie her.

But he didn't. Because he doesn't fucking excisting.

And nowadays when she took cocaine, she only smiles widely like she saw an unicorn or something. This whole cocaine thing was damn fucked up anyways.

Alois felt like he was surrounded by models who desperately shoved up coke up their noses so they wouldn't need to eat, and then went sticking their finger in the back of their throat if they accidentally ate a bit.

Not like he hadn't had a eating disorder by himself or something.

But at least he didn't take drugs! Because they were too expensive. Like honestly. And Alois wouldn't pay, so he could act like a total idiot, and get hooked up on these feelings. And after that he could die, without fucking reaching anything.

Like Hannah and Beast probably would. The blonde pulled his mobile phone out, starting to play DoodleJump, as he heard Beast's voice.

"Why does he even let that little kid work here.", she said to the now smoking Hannah, both of them glaring at Alois "He's stealing our customers, that..."

_Oh don't you dare too.._, Alois thought.

"..son of a bitch."

Promptly he stood up, banging his mobile phone onto the desk.

"What did you say, grandma?!", he hissed aggressively at Beast "Why don't you just die of dirty heroin!? Ever thought that no one watches your shows because you look like a damn crack-whore?! And your fake boobs won't take you anywhere! I mean; look at you! You look as used as my toothbrush! And I bet if you spread your legs, there'll be more jizz then in all of the customer-cabins together. So why don't you just go directly and sell your body?!"

Beast gasped indignantly, before slapping Alois as hard as she could.

"Listen; fucking bastard, at least _I_ ended school and am twenty-four, you're working with fucking sixteen here! And most important; at least my fucking stepfather didn't rape me and I'm still doing work like this, after that.", she grinned arrogantly at Alois, who's jar dropped. Hannah just said nothing. She felt.. kinda bad for him.

"W-Where.. T-That's nonsense!", Alois yelled at her "I didn't get raped!"

"Oh, so you're saying you liked it, huh? And now call _me_ a slut again." The blondes breathing got heavier.

"I didn't got raped! I don't even have a stepfather!", he continued to yell lying, wanting badly to hit Beast in the face. He never had liked her.

"Yeah yeah, kid. Why don't you just to play a bit in you're sandbox, and try to drown yourself in it. So you'll die. Like your mother and brother."

That.. That was too much for Alois.

Promptly he took Hannah's cigarette and stubbed it kinda violently out on Beast's left cheek, causing her to let out a high-pitched scream. It left a rather small fire-mark in her face, but it was still visible. And that was horrible for Beast.

"Are you fucking retarded?! You stupid whore!", she yelled at Alois, and they ended up beating the living hell out if each other, until Lau came in. And for the very first time, as Alois realized, Lau didn't seemed to be _any_ kind of amused as he saw Alois and Beast. He even opened his eyes, what kinda creeped Alois out. The blonde's nose was bleeding and thick, while Beast had a black eye and looked like an complete mess.

Alois was still way to outraged to get a clear head. Lau talked to both of them for nearly thirty minutes, but the only thing that happened, that both if them were suspended for a week after their work ended today.

"..." Alois went back to the his place and sat down, while Beast left to her show, covering the blackeye with a veil.

The blonde looked at himself in the mirror, noticing Robin walking closer to him. She kneeled down beside Alois and reached up, gently poking against Alois' nose.

"Does it hurt?", she asked, before noticing him flinching heavily.

"Yes..", Alois said, stating the obvious.

"Beast is pathetic when it comes to you." Robin sighed and got up, taking a towel from her place. She wetted it with her mineral water and then went back to Alois, gently holding it onto his nose.

"Ouch..", mumbled Alois flinching again at the touch. Silence was in the room, the pain from his nose dissappearing only very, very slowly.

"You know..", Robin cleared her throat and brushed her hair out of his face "It was kinda cool how you stubbed Hannah's cigarrette out on Beast's face.."

The girl let out a small giggle, causing Alois to grin aswell.

But before Alois could reply something, Robin took Alois hand and pressed it gently against the wet towel.

"Well, I guess it's showtime for me now. See ya'~" She gave a faint smile and kissed Alois' forehead, before rushing out of the room, Alois being left by himself.

"..." He pressed the towel more against his nose, before preparing himself for his show.

* * *

There he was again.

Again Ciel stood in front of the peep-show, and entered it with a irritated sigh as he heard... screaming? Dear god, it was like someone was getting murdered. Impatiently he waited for Lau to show up, which he did after a few minutes.

"Look who's again here, ne, Ran Mao~?" He stepped closer to Ciel, who coughed a bit. Lau smelled like a whole hookah bar.

"Uhm, yeah. Does Alois work today..?", the bluenette asked hopefully, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"Yes yes, but not for you."

"What.. is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he has a private show today, so you can't watch him today. You want one? Pay and reserve one. You don't want one? Wait until he has a show for all again."

Ciel rolled his eyes."Fine, I'll buy one. When is the next one?"

Lau walked behind a counter , pulling a book up.

"Lets see...", he flipped quickly the pages, Ran Mao still hugging him tightly "Hannah, Robin, Jodie.. Oh wait, Jodie's not working here anymore... Beast, Alois... There it is."

Lau opened the book, revealing a calendar printed onto the pages of the whole year. Most of the days where marked with a red pencil, a few of it in a green and only a couple of days where left completely white.

"Okay, so, lets look for a free day.. Help me, Ran Mao, alright~?" After a minute Ran Mao pointed without any word on a white marked day. "Ah, here we go. The 31th of October."

Ciel's jar nearly dropped. "That's in over two months!"

"So you'll take it or not? If you want, you can also wait until.. Until January of next year."

"Fine, I'll take it." "That makes two hundred dollars."

"Two hu-"

"We have lots of other people who're going to pay more than that for that date. I mean, it's Halloween, right, Ran Mao~ Oh; and also 30 dollars reservation costs."

Ciel clenched his teeth and pulled his purse out. These guys knew how to make money. "

Here; have your money.", he said utterly annoyed. "Thank you~" Lau took the money and gave it to Ran Mao, who stuffed it into her bra. "Phantomhive's the last name, right?"

"Yes.." Ciel couldn't believe that he did that. Paying a peep-show for 200 dollars.

Lau wrote Ciel's name into the field of the 31th of October, and marked it red.

"..when is Alois' next free show..?" Lau ignored him and took a piece of paper out and wrote different dates on it, before handing it Ciel.

"Here you go, _Ciel_." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Thanks.. And bye."

He waved, before leaving. He did not read the piece of paper until he came back home.

Ciel sat down on his bed and looked onto the paper. There where exactly 3 shows of Alois, before he had his own, private show of him. And the first one, was tomorrow. The second one in a week, and the third one in the middle of October.

But if he looked closer at the first date, he could see that Lau wrote something behind it, in a very, very tiny writing ..

'Not happening. Suspended.'

Ciel tilted his head. Alois got suspended from work?

Ciel let himself fall back onto the pillows of his bed. It was quite a time since he got home from the peepshow, and he asked himself if Alois' was already at home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket; texting the blonde boy.

_"I'm bored, mind me coming over?"_  
A few minutes later there came a reply.  
**"Who're you? ^・ｪ・****^ "**  
_"It's me; Ciel."_  
**"Oh ^^° Sure, why not~? I'll be at home in an half hour =w= You can come at pm or something"**  
_"Yup. See you then."_

Ciel smiled a bit.


End file.
